Oui, mon mari (Fr)
by ACatNamedGizmo
Summary: 5 fois où Alec ou Magnus ont dû s'expliquer et 1 fois où ils n'en ont pas eu besoin. UA / TRAD
1. Le stagiaire

Et voilà une nouvelle traduction !

C'est ma première trad sur Malec, qui est vraiment mon nouvel amour, je ne peux plus m'en passer ._.

Je voulais donc traduire une fanfiction que j'ai trouvé sur ao3, écrite par **tnh1722**. **'Yes, Husband.'** est donc une partie de la série 'Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family'. J'ai adoré l'univers, donc je voulais vous le partager. Il y a différentes petites histoires, comme celle-ci, dans la série, je ne suis pas sûre de tout traduire, on verra bien :)

Alors, il est toujours difficile de traduire l'anglais, parce que littéralement, c'est vraiment pas beau. Le terme 'junior partner' et 'senior partner' m'a donné du mal, donc j'ai fait quelques recherches et ça a donné le terme 'collaborateur junior/senior'. Désolée s'il y a des erreurs en tous cas !

Et pour finir: dédicace à **Annabricot** , et merci à toi de partager ma folie et d'être là~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **1\. Le stagiaire**_

Un appel illumina l'écran de son téléphone de bureau, venant de sa secrétaire. Il prit le combiné en mettant en stand-by le dossier sur lequel il travaillait.

 _ **« Monsieur, il y a un appel pour vous, dois-je le transférer ou l'envoyer sur le répondeur ?**_

 _ **\- Je vais le prendre, Jules, merci. »**_

Il attendit ensuite que le coup de téléphone lui soit transféré.

 _ **« Lightwood & Herondale, Alec à l'appareil.**_

 _ **\- Comment était ta lune de miel, dis-moi tout !**_

 _ **\- Salut Lyds, »**_ rit Alec. _**« Je t'ai manqué ?**_

 _ **\- Est-ce que c'est une vraie question ? J'étais coincée avec Jace et Simon pendant deux semaines, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »**_

Alec put presque voir Lydia lever les yeux au ciel à travers le téléphone alors qu'il riait encore.

 _ **« Oui, désolé pour ça, je promets que les prochains voyages seront planifiés en prenant en compte ta santé mentale.**_

 _ **\- Ce serait très apprécié. Donc, passons, les détails de la lune de miel, crache le morceau.**_

 _ **\- Et si tu apportais le déjeuner pour qu'on regarde les photos sur mon téléphone ?**_

 _ **\- Alec Lightwood, es-tu~**_

 _ **\- Alec Lightwood-Bane, Lydia.**_

 _ **\- Oww, c'est adorable. Lightwood-Bane, es-tu en train de m'extorquer un déjeuner gratuit ?**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, ma chère Lydia. Je veux juste partager les histoires de ma lune de miel avec toi pendant un déjeuner bien sympathique. »**_

Et Lydia roula définitivement des yeux à ce moment-là.

 _ **« Oui, oui, je serais là à 12h30. Hamburgers ou sushis ?**_

 _ **\- Lydia, je viens de passer deux semaines à Tokyo.**_

 _ **\- Hamburgers ça sera. Oh, d'ailleurs, je vais présenter le stagiaire aux collaborateurs juniors cet après-midi. S'il te plaît, enfile ta tenue d''Alec charmeur' avant que Jace le fasse fuir. Ils vont bientôt arrêter de nous envoyer des stagiaires. »**_

Alec se tordit de rire à ce commentaire.

 _ **« Oui, m'dame. »**_

—

Alec marchait dans le hall pour aller jusqu'à la salle de conférence avec quelques dossiers sous le bras et une tasse de thé dans la main. Son déjeuner avec Lydia s'était bien passé donc il était de bonne humeur pour la rencontre avec le stagiaire. Avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, il passa la tête dans le bureau de sa mère.

 _ **« Hey, maman,**_

 _ **\- Bonjour, chéri. Comment se passe ta première journée ?**_

 _ **\- Plutôt bien, Jace a réussi à garder mes dossiers à jour et Simon n'a pas perdu un seul de mes clients donc je pense qu'on est bon. »**_

Il s'avança pour l'embrasser sur la joue et s'assit sur une chaise. Maryse rit et l'embrassa à son tour.

 _ **« Jules les a mené à la baguette. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais la perfectionniste ici, mais entendre ta liste de consignes à respecter pendant ton absence était assez impressionnant. Pas étonnant qu'Imogen ait suggéré que tu deviennes un collaborateur senior. »**_

Alec fit presque tomber son thé à terre tandis que sa mâchoire tombait.

 _ **« Quoi ? »**_

Maryse lança un sourire plein de tendresse à Alec.

 _ **« Elle va l'annoncer à la réunion. Elle en a parlé quand tu es parti et il n'y a pas eu d'hésitation, tous les associés ont donné leur accord. Je suis tellement fière de toi, Alec. »**_

Maryse se leva pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, et Alec fit de même en posant ses affaires sur le bureau.

 _ **« Merci, maman. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. J'ai seulement trente ans, tu es sûre qu'ils ont dit collaborateur senior ? »**_

Maryse se mit à rire alors qu'une larme de joie dévalait son visage.

 _ **« Oui, Alec, nous sommes sûrs. Tu as un parcours sans défaut, tu guides le groupe mieux que certains de nos partenaires, et tu es la seule et unique personne que je vois plus tard à ma place. C'était un choix évident. »**_

Alec essuya doucement la larme avec son pouce.

 _ **« Merci, je me sens honoré. Je dois appeler Magnus. »**_

Il sortit son portable, heureux, et lui fit un autre bisou sur la joue.

 _ **« Bien sûr, chéri. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part. »**_

Maryse sourit en le regardant partir, fière et ravie.

—

 _ **« Merci, bébé. Le dîner me semble être une bonne idée. Je te vois ce soir. Je t'aime, »**_ dit doucement Alec avant de raccrocher de son coup de fil avec Magnus et de rentrer dans la salle de conférence.

Il rejoint Lydia et un homme inconnu qui devait être le stagiaire. Lydia sourit juste en entendant la fin de sa conversation alors que le stagiaire décidait de prendre la parole.

 _ **« Wow, Lydia a dit que tu étais très amoureux, mais au point de s'appeler en plein milieu de l'après-midi, ta femme t'a particulièrement bien dressé. »**_ Ricana le stagiaire pendant qu'Alec regardait Lydia, surpris.

 _ **« Raj ! C'est très inapproprié ! »**_ Le réprimanda Lydia, Alec se moqua involontairement de lui.

 _ **« Ma femme ? »**_ Lui demanda légèrement Alec.

 _ **« Désolé, je pensais que Lydia avait dit que tu t'étais récemment marié. Ça ne doit pas être toi, c'est ma faute, »**_ s'excusa le stagiaire, aka Raj.

 _ **« Non, je me suis bien marié. C'est juste que mon mari déteste le terme 'dressé' et il aurait probablement été incroyablement grossier s'il avait été là, »**_ fit Alec en utilisant sa 'terrifiante voix d'avocat', dixit Lydia et Simon.

 _ **« Mari ? »**_ Répéta durement Raj, une once de dégoût apparaissant dans sa voix.

 _ **« Oui, mon mari. S'il y a un soucis avec ça, tu n'as pas ta place dans mon équipe et je n'hésiterai pas à annuler notre offre de stage. Et avant que tu ne remettes en cause cette possibilité, mon nom est écrit sur le bâtiment donc écrase-toi. »**_ Finit Alec, les mains dans le dos dans son habituelle posture de pouvoir tandis que Lydia et Jace, nouvellement arrivé, le regardaient avec émerveillement.

Raj bafouilla un peu face à la réponse d'Alec avant de murmurer une excuse à contre-coeur, les yeux fixés sur la table devant lui. Le reste des associés et de l'équipe entra dans la salle, ne sachant pas pourquoi l'atmosphère était si tendue. Alec prit un siège entre Jace et Lydia, qui lui chuchotaient tous les deux des félicitations dans l'oreille.

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un rapide _'Je t'aime'_ à Magnus pour se remonter le moral. Alec allait, évidemment, devoir lui expliquer après la réunion, mais ça en valait le coup.

* * *

A lundi prochain :)


	2. La patiente

Heyo !

Deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira~

C'est encore et toujours une traduction de **'Yes, Husband.'** , écrit par **tnh1722** sur ao3. _Thanks a lot ;)_

Et merci pour les reviews, c'est vraiment gentil ! Merci à **Liki** à qui je ne peux pas répondre, mais à qui je fais un câlin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _2\. La patiente_**

Magnus se dirigea vers le service des urgences avec un café dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre, près de son oreille.

 _ **« Je sais, chère Isabelle, mais Alexander et moi en avons discuté en long et en large et il n'y a que ça qui soit pertinent.**_

 _ **\- Mags, je t'adore vraiment et j'adore mon grand frère, mais c'est juste pour une fois.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Izzy, c'est la tradition et tu sais à quel point Alexander respecte ça, surtout quand ça touche à la famille. Je ne peux rien y faire.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **S'il te plaît, juste pour cette fois, Magnus !**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Nous savons tous les deux comment ça va finir, ma belle. Tu peux appeler Alec si tu veux, mais tu sais déjà ce qu'il va dire.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tu sais, quand Maman a dit qu'elle voulait que quelqu'un se charge des dîners dominicaux, j'imaginais que ça pourrait être moi. J'en rêve depuis que je suis toute petite.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Isabelle, pitié, épargne moi les larmes de crocodile. Alexander et moi-même allons nous occuper des dîners en famille et c'est tout. Il a déjà construit la nouvelle salle à manger et il a même fait refaire les chaises hautes pour qu'elles aillent avec les chaises. Tu ne peux pas lui enlever ça maintenant.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Arf, bien, tu as raison. On se disait tous qu'Alec le ferait de toute façon. On n'aurait même plus de repas le dimanche s'il n'était pas là, et il est pénible et têtu quand ça en vient à ça.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **C'est ce à quoi je pensais, ma belle. On se voit demain alors. Je t'aime.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Je t'aime aussi, Mags. Va sauver des vies. »**_

Magnus sourit en raccrochant. Il alla directement dans ses messages pour dire à Alec qu'il avait gagné la bataille contre Izzy pour les dîners familiaux. Tout le monde avait été terrifié quand Izzy avait proposé de gérer les repas avec ses célèbres et horribles talents de cuisinière. Personne n'avait osé lui dire non, même pas Maryse, donc Magnus s'était dévoué. Il reçut une réponse adorable avec des cœurs, ce qui lui fit comprendre que ça valait le coup. Alors qu'il allait répondre, Catarina et Dot passèrent dans la salle de traumatologie en courant et en l'appelant. Magnus jeta son téléphone dans sa poche et les suivit rapidement, lançant des ordres et enfilant des gants pour s'occuper de la nouvelle vague de patients.

—

Après que les patients soient partis du service, Magnus retourna au bureau des infirmières pour regarder le tableau. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de calme pour l'instant, après avoir dû prendre en charger un cas assez lourd. Dans le lit 7, une petite de 11 ans avait été emmenée de l'école à l'hôpital par ambulance après être tombée de la cage aux singes et s'être possiblement fracturé le bras. Il attrapa le dossier et alla à sa rencontre, s'attendant à voir un parent ou au moins un adulte avec elle mais elle n'était pas accompagnée.

 _ **« Salut, je suis le Docteur Lightwood-Bane. Comment tu t'appelles ?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Bo-bonjour, hum, je m'appelle Annie Morgenstern. »**_

Magnus eut l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom de famille, sans s'en rappeler.

 _ **« Est-ce que tu as mal au bras, Annie ? Est-ce que je peux regarder ? »**_

Elle leva le bras lentement, et il se demanda si elle était juste très timide ou si elle avait peur de lui.

 _ **« Ç-ça fait vraiment mal, juste là, »**_ murmura t-elle en montrant son poignet gonflé.

Magnus prit doucement son bras entre ses mains et le palpa légèrement en la regardant grimacer.

 _ **« Ok, Annie, une de mes amis va venir prendre quelques photos de ton poignet. Elle s'appelle Catarina et elle est vraiment cool. »**_

La fille acquiesça à ce qu'il disait et essuya les petites larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Le cœur de l'adulte se serra : elle n'avait pas seulement mal, elle avait peur et elle était seule.

 _ **« Hey, petit coeur, tout ira bien, on va prendre soin de toi. Je te le promets. Est-ce que je peux appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il soit avec toi ? »**_

Annie baissa nerveusement le regard, comme si c'était une question très dure.

 _ **« Hum, l'école a appelé mon papa mais il est vraiment très occupé. Il viendra sûrement après, mais il est avocat donc il travaille beaucoup. »**_

Magnus étira son bras pour lui prendre sa main valide et la rassurer.

 _ **« D'accord, je comprends. Mon mari est aussi avocat, ils travaillent vraiment beaucoup, hein ? »**_ Essaya t-il de la réconforter tandis qu'il pensait en même temps que jamais Alec n'aurait laissé quelqu'un de sa famille seul à l'hôpital, qu'il soit un enfant ou pas, à cause de son travail.

Apparemment, il avait gagné le jackpot avec Alexander.

 _ **« Hum, ouais, Papa travaille tout le temps, »**_ commença t-elle avant de s'arrêter, semblant choisir ses prochains mots avec attention alors que Magnus attendait qu'elle continue avant de prendre la parole. _ **« Tu, euh… Tu as un mari ? »**_

Magnus ne fut pas choqué par la question, il était habitué à ce que les enfants soient confus à propos de ça.

 _ **« Oui, mon mari. Il s'appelle Alexander. »**_ Fit-il en lui montrant sa bague, comme s'il y avait besoin d'une preuve.

 _ **« Papa dit que les garçons ne peuvent pas avoir de mari. Il a perdu un dossier contre un avocat qui a un mari et Papa a dit que ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi tu en as un si ce n'est pas normal ? »**_ Demanda innocemment Annie, inquiète pour Magnus.

Il était surpris par son honnêteté, mais il réfléchit avant de parler :

 _ **« J'ai un mari parce que j'aime beaucoup Alexander. Parfois, les garçons ont un mari et parfois, les filles ont une femme. C'est normal d'aimer qui tu veux. »**_

Annie lui sourit et hocha la tête, satisfaite de sa réponse. Catarina interrompit leur petit moment pour emmener la fille en radiologie. Magnus l'aida à s'asseoir dans la chaise roulante et sortit pour prendre une pause rapide dans la salle de repos des docteurs. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Alec puis attendit que son mari décroche.

 _ **« Salut, chéri, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui. »**_

* * *

Et vouala pour cette semaine !

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


	3. L'agent de sécurité

Et en avant pour le troisième chapitre, avec la troisième fois où Malec a dû se justifier !

C'est encore et toujours une traduction de **'Yes, Husband.'** , écrit par **tnh1722** sur ao3. _Thanks a lot ;)_

Bonne lecture à tous, et merci pour les reviews~

* * *

 ** _3\. L'agent de sécurité_**

Alec traversa le tribunal avec un porte-documents dans une main et une double dose d'Americano dans l'autre. Il avait deux comparutions consécutives aujourd'hui et il avait dû rester debout toute la nuit à cause de leur fils, Max. Magnus était parti toute la semaine à une conférence de médecins à Dallas et Alec savait qu'il serait mort sur le coup si sa famille n'était pas là. Ils étaient nouveaux parents, Max étant leur premier enfant adopté. Magnus et lui-même avaient instantanément adoré leur petit garçon, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre depuis l'adoption, deux moins auparavant, et Alec le ressentait très bien ce matin-là. Il avait envie de se rouler en boule dans un siège et d'ignorer toutes ses responsabilités toute la journée.

Il était sur le point d'entrer dans un bureau à part pour relire les papiers relatifs à son prochain cas quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

 _ **« Hey Luke, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »**_ Dit Alec alors que son beau-père arrivait dans son uniforme complet.

Luke était le Capitaine de la NYPD donc c'était rare qu'il soit habillé avec son uniforme, maintenant. Luke rit en tapotant Alec sur l'épaule.

 _ **« Oh, tu as l'air épuisé, Alec. Je suis l'expert que tu dois appeler dans à peu près 45 minutes, tu te souviens ?**_

 _ **\- Dios mio, Luke, je suis désolé. J'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière avec Max, il ne se sentait pas bien et je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, »**_ souffla Alec en se massant doucement les tempes.

 _ **« Ça va aller, Alec, prend un peu de temps pour toi. Ta mère m'a mis au courant, j'ai dû l'empêcher d'aller te voir deux fois hier soir. Elle adore être Mamie, Alec. Elle n'arrête pas d'en parler, »**_ sourit Luke en voulant réconforter l'homme stressé en face de lui.

Alec ne put stopper un sourire.

 _ **« Je sais, c'est incroyable, hein ? Elle est tellement bonne à ça, j'espère juste être un aussi bon parent qu'elle.**_

 _ **\- Oh pitié, Alec, tu es né pour être père. Tu devrais entendre Maryse, elle blablate encore et encore sur le fait que tu étais déjà une figure paternelle pour toute la famille. Juste hier soir, elle disait que toi et Magnus allez avoir les enfants les plus heureux du monde. »**_

Un énorme sourire s'étala sur le visage de Luke quand il vit les yeux d'Alec se lever. Alec rit légèrement en se frottant les yeux.

 _ **« Soit Max me rend émotionnel, soit je manque de sommeil parce que je pense que je vais me mettre à pleurer si tu continues à parler de maman. »**_

Luke et Alec rirent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voix familière venir de devant le tribunal.

 _ **« Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer sans autorisation. Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste des comparutions d'aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **\- Écoutez, je suis marié à un des avocats qui travaille aujourd'hui. Je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois avant, je n'ai jamais eu de soucis.**_

 _ **\- Je m'en fous si vous êtes marié à la Reine d'Angleterre, vous ne pouvez pas aller voir votre femme sans autorisation, et surtout pas dans les bureaux. »**_

Alec se rapprocha en entendant l'agent de sécurité crier sur son mari. Le nouveau gars, Underhill, était à cheval sur les règles. Autant Alec appréciait sa façon de travailler, autant personne ne criait sur Magnus.

 _ **« Il y a un problème, Messieurs ? »**_

Magnus sourit en entendant la voix d'Alec, alors que l'attention du garde se dirigea sur la question de son supérieur.

 _ **« Non, Monsieur, je faisais savoir à cet homme qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imposer ici sans autorisation. »**_

Avant qu'Alec puisse répondre, Magnus le dépassa et embrassa Alec sur la joue.

 _ **« Bonjour, chéri. »**_

Underhill bredouilla face à cette scène :

 _ **« Vous êtes marié à Monsieur Lightwood ? »**_

On aurait dit que les yeux de l'agent allait lui sortir de la tête.

 _ **« C'est Lightwood-Bane, en fait. Tu devrais vraiment mettre à jour ton badge, Alexander. »**_ Plaisanta Magnus en donnant un petit coup dans le badge qui était sur la veste d'Alec.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel à cause du comportement de son époux.

 _ **« Oui, Underhill, c'est mon mari, Magnus. Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas mis à jour la liste des autorisations, je ne l'attendais pas.**_

 _ **\- C'est bon, Monsieur, je vous présente mes excuses. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Lightwood-Bane. »**_

Le garde tendit sa main vers Magnus pour le saluer. Magnus secoua fermement sa main en remarquant la façon dont Underhill regardait Alec, ce qu'il n'aimait pas.

 _ **« C'est Docteur, en fait, mais merci. Pourrais-tu nous faire la gentillesse de mettre mon nom sur la liste des visiteurs autorisés d'Alexander ? J'aimerais pouvoir apporter le déjeuner à mon mari sans être déféré. Je sais que c'est un tribunal, mais c'est assez ennuyant.**_

 _ **\- Euh… Ouais-oui, bien sûr. Ça n'arrivera plus, Monsieur. Passez une bonne journée, »**_ répondit nerveusement Underhill en rougissant.

 _ **« Vous de même, mon cher. »**_

Magnus attrapa la main libre d'Alex et l'emmena jusque dans la salle où ils mangeaient habituellement.

 _ **« Tu ne penses pas que tu as été un peu dur avec lui, Mags ? »**_ Lui demanda Alec avec un petit sourire.

Il était heureux que Magnus soit revenu, et il se sentait déjà mieux.

 _ **« Alexander, je n'allais pas me laisser marcher dessus par un agent de sécurité, surtout quand il laisse traîner ses yeux sur ce qui est à moi. »**_

Magnus lança un regard à Alec avec un grand sourire.

 ** _« De quoi tu parles ?_**

 ** _\- Je sais que tu n'as pas le meilleur des Gayday, chéri, et tu es incapable de voir quand quelqu'un flirte avec toi, mais bon. Ce mec était en train de te déshabiller avec ses yeux, pas que je le blâme pour ça, mais ça revient au même soucis, »_** déclara Magnus alors qu'Alec restait abasourdi.

 ** _« Il ne faisait pas ça ! Il m'a à peine regardé, il était trop distrait par mon magnifique mari qui le disputait pour avoir dit non. »_**

Alec éclata de rire quand Magnus se cacha dans le bras d'Alec. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte du bureau et invita Magnus à y entrer.

 _ **« Eh bien, comment pourrais-je être contrarié quand mon charmant époux est si tendre. »**_

Magnus posa le repas sur le bureau et enlaça Alec.

 ** _« Tu m'as manqué, mon amour. »_**

Alec l'embrassa sur le front.

 ** _« Tu m'as manqué aussi, bébé. »_**

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu :)


	4. Les ambulancières

Gosh, pardon pour ce retard ._. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'oublier, désolée… Il reste 2 chapitres, qui seront publiés le lundi.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

 ** _4\. Les ambulancières_**

Alec balança plusieurs dossiers dans sa mallette et la ferma. On était vendredi, ses deux clients de l'après-midi avaient annulé le rendez-vous et Jace s'occupait de la réunion du personnel du midi aujourd'hui donc il décida de s'arrêter là pour la journée bien avant le déjeuner. Il appela le Taki's pour commander et aller surprendre Magnus au bureau pour manger ensemble. Peu après qu'ils aient adopté Rafael, leur deuxième fils, bien que plus âgé que le premier, Magnus avait été nommé Chef de Traumatologie. Apparemment, ils formaient un couple puissant, selon leurs amis et leur famille.

 _ **« Hey, Jules, je m'en vais. Envoie mes appels sur la boite vocale s'il te plaît, »**_ annonça Alec alors qu'il traversait rapidement le hall.

 _ **« Bien sûr, Monsieur, profitez bien de votre journée. A lundi »**_ répondit Jules.

Alec lui fit un petit signe de la main et se dirigea vers le parking de l'autre côté de la rue. Il prenait rarement la voiture pour aller au travail vu que Magnus était celui qui devait faire le plus de trajet mais il y avait eu une réunion très tôt à l'hôpital donc Alec avait dû conduire pour amener Max et Rafael à la garderie.

Alors qu'il montait dans la voiture, il lança sa mallette sur le siège passager et enleva sa veste de costume. Après avoir déboutonné et roulé ses manches jusqu'aux coudes, Alec sortit du parking en pensant à appeler Izzy pour savoir si elle voulait venir déjeuner aussi vu qu'il serait à l'hôpital. Isabelle était l'une des plus grands chirurgiens orthopédistes de la ville et travailler au même hôpital que Magnus.

Alec attendit à un feu rouge et remarqua un fleuriste un peu plus loin. Il décida d'acheter un bouquet pour Magnus en regardant s'il y avait des places libres sur le trottoir. Il s'engagea dans l'intersection en voyant le feu passer au vert, cherchant toujours une place, quand un taxi ne prêta clairement pas attention à son feu rouge et heurta Alec.

 _ **« Ah, putain… arg, »**_ grogna Alec tandis que les voitures s'immobilisaient.

Il fut reconnaissant à ce moment que Magnus ait insisté pour prendre un SUV au lieu d'une plus petite voiture. Il amena sa main à son front avant de siffler de douleur, réalisant que son bras gauche était blessé. En utilisant sa main droite à la place, il tint sa tête qui sonnait en essayant d'apaiser la douleur. Des gens allaient vers l'arrière du taxi pour aider les clients à en sortir et il entendit des sirènes distantes en arrière plan.

 _ **« Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? Je m'appelle Helen et voici ma partenaire, Aline. On est là pour vous aider, vous pouvez me dire votre prénom ? »**_ Demanda l'une des ambulancières en grimpant sur le siège passager pour l'atteindre.

 _ **« C'est, euh... C'est Alec, »**_ murmura t-il en éloignant sa main quand il vit du sang sur ses doigts.

 _ **« Ok, Alec, tout va bien. Je vais vous mettre cette minerve, on dirait que vous avez reçu un sacré coup sur la tête. Est-ce que quelque chose vous fait mal ?**_

 _ **\- Oui… Euh, mon bras, mon bras gauche. Il était posé contre la fenêtre, je crois. Et ma tête, ma tête est douloureuse mais je vois bien et je peux sentir mes jambes et tout ça**_

 _ **\- C'est super, Alec, tu t'en sors très bien. On va te mettre sur le brancard maintenant, tout va bien. »**_

Alec les sentit l'allonger et le faire rouler jusqu'à l'ambulance. Il garda les yeux fermés pendant tout ce temps pour éviter la lumière parce que les bruits lui causaient déjà beaucoup de mal. Elles complétèrent leur évaluation de son état et le transportèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il les entendit confirmer l'accident et tenta de repousser tous les bruits. S'il n'avait pas été aussi désorienté, Alec aurait réalisé qu'elles l'emmenaient aux Urgences de St. Luke, ceux de Magnus.

—

Magnus était caché dans son bureau, essayant de finir de remplir quelques papiers avant de pouvoir passer le reste de son service à pratiquer. Il aimait être le Chef et choisir ses propres heures pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ses garçons et Alec, mais voir ses patients lui manquaient. Il entendit des appels arriver, mais il avait besoin de rester concentré et finir ça, alors il avala une grande gorgée de café et ferma la porte de son bureau.

Trois ambulances arrivant du lieu de l'accident se garèrent en face de l'entrée. Le personnel de l'hôpital se dépêcha de les rejoindre et Alec se sentit revenir sur le sol tandis que Helen faisait un rapport aux médecins.

 _ **« Homme de trente-et-un ans, son prénom est Alec. Accident de voiture, impact sur le côté conducteur. Le patient est alerte et il répond. Pas de blessure de la colonne vertébrale repérée et pas de perte de conscience. Possible fracture du bras gauche et lacération ouverte sur le front. Le patient a souffert d'un trauma à la tête à l'impact, que quelqu'un appelle LB pour vérifier ça et une possible blessure au cou. »**_

La plupart du personnel nommait Magnus LB, ou maintenant Chef parce que Lightwood-Bane était bien trop long pour être tout le temps répété.

Presque immédiatement, une nouvelle paire de mains fut sur sa tête et quelqu'un criait des commandes avant qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux.

 _ **« Blackthorn, va chercher le chef dans son bureau, tout de suite ! »**_

Helen partit vers le bureau de Magnus en imaginant que l'infirmière pensait que les blessures étaient une urgence majeure.

 _ **« Cat ? »**_ Appela Alec en reconnaissant sa voix.

Il sentit un stéthoscope sur sa poitrine, alors il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il avait raison.

 _ **« Salut toi, comment va mon homme préféré ? »**_

La voix de Cat était calme, même si son visage montrait qu'elle était inquiète.

 _ **« On sait tous les deux qui est ton homme préféré, mais je vais prendre le compliment, »**_ blagua Alec, grimaçant quand il fut déplacé de la civière au lit d'hôpital sous les ordres de Cat.

Les infirmières rirent à son commentaire et la moue de Cat se transforma en un sourire.

 _ **« Eh bien, je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi contente d'entendre la fameuse insolence des Lightwood. »**_

Elle bougea la main pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de son sourcil. Alec commença à rigoler mais s'arrêta vite en tressaillant de douleur.

 _ **« Cat, ne me fais pas rire, ma tête me fait mal. »**_

Cat ricana à sa réponse quand ils entendirent des pas rapides s'approcher et une voix familière donner des ordres.

 _ **« Mettez le conducteur en 7, il peut attendre. Appelez le Docteur Lightwood-Lewis pour une consultation de la jambe du 5 et envoyez-la en 2 avec moi. Je vais d'abord prendre la blessure à la tête en 2 puis on enchaînera, »**_ déclara Magnus en marchant devant le rideau d'Alec, semblant lire le rapport pour la première fois.

Le rideau fut écarté et Magnus entra en lisant toujours.

 _ **« Bien, regardons ce front, Monsieur Li- Alexander ! »**_

Les mains de Magnus furent vite sur le visage d'Alec, gagnant un mouvement de recul de la part de l'homme blessé.

 _ **« Hey, Mags, je vais bien, je te le promets. Ça va aller, je vais juste avoir besoin d'une nouvelle voiture par contre. »**_

Helen et Aline arrivèrent pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Magnus et Cat rirent aux mots d'Alec, le rire de Magnus étant un peu plus triste à cause des larmes qui soulignaient ses yeux.

 _ **« Chéri, tu ne conduiras plus jamais, »**_ fit-il en commençant à regarder la coupure d'Alec.

Avant qu'Alec ne puisse répondre, Helen prit la parole :

 _ **« Chéri ? Le grand LB flirterait-il avec un patient ? »**_

Aline mit un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Helen pour son commentaire accusateur. Magnus leva les yeux au ciel.

 _ **« Tout d'abord, Helen, si tu penses que je suis en train de flirter, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Ensuite, je pense que ce n'est pas mal de flirter avec son mari, surtout à un moment comme celui-ci. »**_

Cat ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire alors qu'Alec faisait des grimaces de douleur en sentant Magnus nettoyer son front.

 _ **« Mari ? Tu es marié ? »**_ Laissa échapper Helen, Aline étant incapable de retenir les paroles de sa partenaire.

Les deux ambulancières travaillaient sur ce secteur de Brooklyn depuis seulement quelques semaines, elles ne connaissaient pas encore Magnus personnellement.

 _ **« Oui, je le suis, et très heureux. Pourquoi mon nom serait raccourci, sinon ? Tu penses que je laisse les gens utiliser un surnom aussi ridicule que LB pour rien ? »**_ Rétorqua Magnus sans ménagement.

Les femmes rirent en entendant Alec commenter :

 _ **« J'aime à penser que je suis une plutôt bonne raison.**_

 _ **-Tu es une raison parfaite, chéri »**_

Magnus fit un clin d'œil à Alec et fut récompensé par un léger rougissement de la part de son mari.

 _ **« J'arrive à lire les gens si facilement normalement, je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas réalisé que tu es gay, »**_ avoua Aline.

 _ **« Il est bisexuel, en fait. C'est moi le gay, »**_ fit Alec, faisant rire Magnus qui commença à suturer la blessure.

Alec poussa un gémissement de douleur en regardant la main de son mari bouger gracieusement au-dessus de lui. Magnus déposa un baiser réconfortant sur la joue.

 _ **« Je suis désolé, mon cœur, dis-moi si c'est trop douloureux et on prendra une pause.**_

 _ **\- Ça va, bébé, tu t'en sors bien, »**_ l'encouragea doucement Alec en gardant ses pupilles fixées sur Magnus.

 _ **« Vous êtes adorables, vous le savez ? »**_ Dit d'un coup Aline pendant que tout le monde regardait le couple interagir.

Alec et Magnus répondirent en même temps :

 _ **« Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je me suis marié avec lui. »**_

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu :)


	5. Les joggeuses

**_5\. Les joggeuses_**

C'était l'idée d'Alec d'acheter des poussettes de jogging après qu'ils aient adopté leurs fils. Il adorait aller courir le matin avec Magnus mais une fois qu'ils eurent les garçons, ils commencèrent à alterner leurs séances. Alec en premier, Magnus en deuxième ou Alec le matin et Magnus le soir. Parfois, ils n'allaient même pas courir si l'un des deux enfants avait un réveil particulièrement difficile. Alec avait vu quelques personnes courir avec ces poussettes à Prospect Park alors il avait décidé d'en acquérir deux sur Amazon. Magnus dit plus tard que c'était un bon investissement.

Ils reprirent donc leur routine, faisant de la course à pieds à six heures du matin avec les garçons qui adoraient aller avec eux. Rafael dans la poussette d'Alec et Max dans celle de Magnus, et ce, tous les jours. Ils étaient à ce moment-même en train de faire du sport, discutant de ce qu'il y avait à faire pour les un an de Max alors que les deux petits bavardaient entre eux comme s'ils avaient aussi une conversation.

 _ **« Je pense qu'on devrait organiser une simple petite fête plutôt qu'un gros dîner en famille. Tout le monde va vouloir venir, de toute façon, »**_ soupira Alec en tendant le bras pour rattraper l'ours en peluche que Rafael était prêt à jeter à terre.

 _ **« Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée, chéri, mais notre bébé aura un an une seule fois. On doit rendre ça excitant et faire plus qu'un repas entre nous, »**_ raisonna Magnus.

 _ **« Bébé, je sais, mais il ne s'en souviendra pas. Tout ce dont on a besoin, c'est la famille, un gâteau et une caméra et cette journée sera parfaite. »**_

Alec fit un signe à Magnus pour qu'il s'arrête quand Rafael réussit enfin à jeter sa peluche au sol.

 _ **« Rafael, s'il te plaît, garde Oso dans la poussette, mon petit pote.**_ »

Alec se tourna pour attraper l'ours quand deux femmes plus vieilles qui étaient passées à côté d'eux en joggant l'approchèrent avec l'animal en peluche.

 _ **« Voilà pour vous, mon cher. Il semble que ce petit soit un peu rebelle aujourd'hui, »**_ dit l'une des femmes tandis qu'Alec reprenait l'ours.

 _ **« Merci beaucoup. C'est mon petit gars tout fou, c'est sûr, »**_ répondit tendrement Alec.

Magnus les regarda parler jusqu'à ce que Max se mette à demander son attention, donc il se tourna en écoutant distraitement leur discussion.

 _ **« Vos femmes doivent être si heureuses d'avoir du temps pour se préparer le matin. J'aurais aimé que mon mari prenne nos fils avec lui, »**_ blagua l'autre femme pendant qu'Alec grimaçait.

Magnus entendit le commentaire mais attendit de voir ce qu'Alec allait répondre. Parfois, si Alec était de bonne humeur, il ignorait juste tout ça et laissait passer mais d'autres fois, il entrait dans sa 'phase mari fier', comme Izzy l'appelait. Aujourd'hui, ça avait l'air d'être la dernière option.

 _ **« En fait, nous sommes mariés. Ce sont nos fils et c'est mon mari, nous n'avons pas de femmes, »**_ fit légèrement Alec.

Les deux femmes reculèrent.

« _ **Maris, oh...**_

 _ **\- Oui, mon mari, c'est un soucis ? »**_ Rétorqua fermement Alec alors que Magnus priait pour que tout aille bien.

 _ **« Eh bien, je veux dire, un enfant devrait avoir une mère, non ? C'est juste que, ces enfants ont besoin de voir un couple amoureux mère-père pour pouvoir se développer de la bonne façon. »**_

La femme avait l'air en colère, ses mots sortant brutalement de sa bouche tandis que l'autre restait silencieuse, mais semblait être d'accord.

 _ **« Oh, croyez-moi, nos enfants savent ce qu'est l'amour. Mon mari et moi sommes très amoureux et on aime aussi nos garçons. Tellement qu'on les a adopté quand leur génitrice les a abusé et les a laissé. Je pense qu'ils vont très bien avec nous, n'est-ce pas, mon cœur ? »**_ S'enflamma Alec en tournant la tête vers Magnus.

Magnus décida que le feu avait besoin d'essence au lieu d'eau au même instant.

 _ **« Oh oui, chéri. Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que nos beaux enfants sont très aimés, autant que j'aime mon mari, »**_ Ajouta t-il en regardant les deux femmes quand il finit.

Avant qu'elles ne puissent penser à répondre, Rafael appela Alec.

 _ **« Dad ? »**_

Alec se détourna et revint en trottinant vers la poussette en ignorant complètement les femmes immobiles sur le trottoir.

 _ **« Je suis là, bébé, »**_ répondit-il en donnant l'ours à Rafael avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Juste pour appuyer ses paroles, Alec se pencha et embrassa chastement Magnus. Sans se retourner, Alec lança un _**« Passez une bonne journée »**_ avant de suivre Magnus pour reprendre leur course.

Après quelques pas, Magnus jeta un regard à Alec, dont les yeux se perdaient entre leurs fils.

 _ **« Tu sais, mon mari est vraiment incroyable »**_ dit-il en donnant un coup d'épaule à Alec et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Alec lui lança un sourire éblouissant.

 _ **« Ouais, le mien est plutôt bien aussi. »**_

* * *

Bonne année 2019 à tous /*


	6. Le couple sur la piste de danse

_**6\. Le couple sur la piste de danse**_

Le jour J était enfin arrivé, Jace et Clary se mariaient. La famille Lightwood était en force en tant que témoins. Alec avait fait un beau discours à la réception, faisant rire et pleurer les invités. Izzy avait mis l'ambiance avec le groupe de danse qu'ils avaient prévu pour l'heureux couple. En somme, le mariage était magnifique et la réception avait démarré avec fracas. Une chose que personne ne pouvait nier était que la piste de danse irradiait d'amour.

 _ **« Les témoins vont maintenant rejoindre l'adorable couple sur la piste, »**_ Annonça Max, leur petit frère et DJ.

Mixer et jouer de la musique était juste un des nombreux talents que Max avait développé en étant à l'université, il était l'énigme de la famille d'après Alec. Alec offrit son bras à Izzy alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Jace et Clary pour commencer un slow. Quand ils prirent place à côté du couple marié, Alec tendit le bras vers Jace pour un check, Izzy et Clary s'appuyant contre leur partenaire lorsque les rires explosèrent dans la salle.

 _ **« Et maintenant, que les partenaires des témoins se joignent à eux, »**_ fit la voix de Max sortant des enceintes après trente secondes.

Comme s'ils avaient répété, Alec fit tourner Izzy gracieusement jusque dans les bras de Simon en se penchant pour amener Magnus à côté de lui. Les trois couples dansèrent sous les lumières, partageant embrassades et rires entre eux, immortalisant ce parfait moment d'amour et d'amitié. La piste se remplit rapidement après cela et une musique plus rythmée commença.

Alec et Magnus finirent par s'éclipser avec Izzy pour coucher leurs enfants dans une chambre d'hôtel où Lydia, enceinte, allait rester avec eux pour qu'ils puissent retourner à la fête. Quand ils redescendirent, Alec rejoignit Jace et Simon à une table de gens travaillant au cabinet d'avocats pendant que Magnus et Izzy allaient parler avec un groupe travaillant à l'hôpital, là où Clary bossait aussi.

Après vingt minutes, Alec retrouva Magnus et se pencha derrière lui, attirant l'attention de la table sur eux. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de Magnus et chuchota :

 _ **« Puis-je avoir cette danse ? »**_

Une femme couina en voyant Magnus entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux d'Alec, qui les mena jusqu'à la piste. Aussitôt qu'ils y arrivèrent, ils furent seuls vu que les autres danseurs prirent une pause à cause de la musique rapide que Max jouait. Soudain, une nouvelle chanson débuta, lente et douce: _I Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ , à la demande d'Alec.

 _ **« Chéri, c'est assez courageux de ta part. On est les seuls à danser, »**_ Murmura Magnus alors qu'Alec enroulait un bras autour de sa taille et prenait sa main avec la sienne.

 _ **« Eh bien, je ne voudrais être avec personne d'autre que toi, »**_ répondit Alec tandis que Magnus glissait ses bras autour de sa nuque et posait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec. _**« Je t'aime, Mags.**_

 _ **\- Je t'aime aussi, Alexander. »**_

Magnus leva la tête pour échanger un tendre baiser avec son mari avant de remettre sa tête où elle était avant. Ils étaient totalement dans leur petite bulle, les yeux fermés, se tenant l'un l'autre et écoutant simplement la musique. N'entendant même pas les chuchotements autour d'eux.

—

 _ **« Ils sont incroyables, je pourrais les regarder toute la nuit, »**_ avoua Clary en posant son menton sur sa main.

Toutes les femmes travaillant à l'hôpital, assises à leur table, regardait la piste de danse en parlant.

 _ **« Je sais, qui aurait deviné que mon grand frère finirait par être le couple idéal ? »**_ Commenta Izzy, récompensée par les rires.

Elle essuya vite une larme en les regardant se balancer de droite à gauche. Cat dut admettre que ses larmes menaçaient aussi de couler.

 _ **« Ils font la paire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Magnus se marierait, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus l'imaginer autrement. Ils sont parfaits pour l'autre.**_

 _ **\- Oui, ils le sont, »**_ firent simultanément Izzy, Clary, Dot et deux autres infirmières sans cesser de fixer les deux hommes.

—

 _ **« Ils sont si dégoulinants d'amour que ça me donne envie de vomir, »**_ blagua Jace en ayant pourtant un énorme sourire.

 _ **« Ouais ouais, je suis sûr que t'es juste jaloux qu'ils t'aient volé la vedette à ton propre mariage. C'est pas grave, mec, rejoins notre club, »**_ répliqua Simon en riant, regardant Alec et Magnus danser et s'enlacer.

John, le mari de Lydia qui travaillait avec eux, les coupa.

 _ **« Vous savez, j'ai tenté de convaincre Lydia de ne pas les inviter à notre mariage parce que je savais que ça allait arriver. Avant que je ne le sache, Alec était déjà à la réception du mariage. »**_

Des rires éclatèrent à la table, mais tous gardèrent les yeux fixés sur le couple.

 _ **« Comment est-ce qu'il peut être l'homme le plus intimidant au tribunal sur Terre puis se transformer en ça en une seconde ?**_

 _ **\- Ça s'appelle l'amour, Raj, tu devrais essayer un jour, »**_ plaisanta Jace, causant à nouveau l'hilarité.

—

 _ **« Je pense qu'on est le nouveau sujet de commérages en ville, chéri, »**_ fit doucement Magnus en se redressant pour que sa bouche soit contre l'oreille d'Alec.

 _ **« Ils sont juste jaloux que j'ai la personne la plus captivante, intelligente, compatissante, belle dans cette salle, rien qu'à moi, »**_ expliqua Alec en appuyant ses lèvres sur la tempe de Magnus.

Magnus soupira, touché par les mots d'Alec.

 _ **« Tu sais, mon mari est aussi fabuleux. Il est aimant, fort, courageux, et je ne mentionne même pas le fait qu'il soit extrêmement beau.**_

 _ **\- Ah oui ? Il a l'air bien.**_

 _ **\- Il est beaucoup plus que bien.**_

 _ **\- Ah bon ? »**_

Magnus recula pour plonger son regard dans les yeux noisette. Il bougea ensuite pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alec.

 _ **« Oh oui, mon cher mari, tu l'es.**_ »

* * *

Elle a eu du mal à venir mais la fin est là !

Du fluff, du fluff, et encore du fluff, ma faiblesse (shrug)

Merci d'avoir suivi cette traduction et sachez que vos commentaires sont très appréciés et transmis à l'auteur original, donc n'hésitez pas :)

Je vous invite aussi à écouter _I Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ , que ce soit Elvis ou quelqu'un d'autre qui chante, parce que c'est beaucoup trop beau.

A bientôt~


End file.
